The present invention relates to a hinged bracelet including a plurality of adjacent rows of a series of links. Adjacent links are offset with respect to one another and are movably connected together by hinge pins which extend transversely to the longitudinal direction of the bracelet. Each link is traversed by two hinge pins.
Depending on whether the links in a row are arranged in contact with one another or with spacings therebetween, adjacent links must be offset with respect to one another by one-half the length of a link or by an appropriately greater amount.
It has been the practice to make the individual links for such hinged bracelets by bending a metal strip into hollow bodies which each enclose two hinge pins passing therethrough. At the ends, the metal strips are usually bent so that an articulated connection is obtained between the hinge pins and the links. In case such a solution is not feasible, perhaps due to special requirements regarding the external configuration of the links, it is known to eliminate play between the hinge pins and the links at least at the two longitudinal edges of the bracelet by filling the existing gaps with suitably shaped metal pieces. In such a case, the configuration of the individual links is limited due to esthetic considerations.
Finally, the known hinged bracelets have the drawback of incurring relatively high production costs in view of the expensive labor involved.